


When the War is Over

by Natural



Series: The End of the World as We Knew It (Start of Something New) [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: All the Lavellans, Big-Bang mash-up, But Nieven also has the mark, Elves everywhere, Ether is a griffon, F/F, F/M, First Project on AO3, I hope people like my characters, I'm working on it, Introduction to a larger series, It will be explained later I promise, Lyric based fic, M/M, One-Shot, Rin Lavellan is the Inquisitor, Spoilers if you haven't finished the game, This is just a teaser, also formatting be a little weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural/pseuds/Natural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corypheus has been defeated and Thedas is saved. But, for the Inquisition things are just getting started. The Inquisitor's companions ponder the changes the defeat of Corypheus has brought. And they all worry about what is coming in the future for all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the War is Over

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot to introduce by first big project on AO3. It's set after the defeat of Corypheus but before the Trespasser DLC. 
> 
> This series will do it's been to stay true to canon so you don't need any prior knowledge to read any of these fics. The only thing to keep in mind is this series has six 'Heroes of Ferelden', and there isn't just an Inquisitor but also a handful of other survivors. 
> 
> I'm hoping if this fic is well liked that you the readers will be looking forward to the book-length fics that I'll be posting later on.
> 
> Update: As I've been writing the bigger novels, I've realized that I'd like to use more characters from my many, many playthroughs of these games. So now there is eight Heroes of Ferelden. Also, an additional two Orlesian Wardens. And one more Elven member of the Inquisition.

_And if there's anything I learned  
That will keep me standing.  
If I take you at your word,  
Then I'm empty handed.  
A tongue like yours should be burned and branded,  
So I can see you lie to me.  
I wish the air would color red,  
When you breathe it in.  
And so I could have seen it coming,  
Look in my eyes when you say you love me.  
So I can see you lie to me.  
~ Lie to Me by Sara Bareilles_

There aren’t words for how Ghest feels right now. It’s been weeks since the fall of Corypheus and the world cheered at the defeat of the largest threat to Thedas. The Inquisition continues to grow and spread its influence across all of Orlais, Ferelden, and regions of the Free Marches. It truly was a sight to behold, but Ghest felt nothing about it. He was broken, falling apart internally as he thinks about the missing presence in this fortress.  
  
Solas had disappeared almost immediately after Corypheus fell. No note, no words, no anything for the people he left behind. Nothing for Ghest. It makes him wonder if Solas ever truly cared about him at all or if all the soft words, the kisses, the sex, all of it was just ways to keep them off their guard. Did Solas ever love him? Or was it lies told so well and so brilliantly that even their dear Spymaster believed that the sneaky mage truly cared for Ghest.  
  
The thoughts weigh heavily on his mind and not even a walk around the grounds seems capable of clearing his mind tonight. Somehow, he ends up at Josephine’s office standing in front of her desk. She’s sat behind the desk like usual, scratching out something or other on a piece of parchment. It doesn’t matter to Ghest, nothing matter lately anymore except for the aching pain in his chest. “How did you forgive him?”  
  
The question spills from his lips without thought, the air breathing sound into the question burning in his heart and forever on his mind. Ghest thought out of any of them, it would be Josephine who would understand how it felt to be lied to by someone they loved- to find out a person they gave their heart to wasn’t who they seemed. Josephine looks up from her parchment at the question and her eyes soften with pure sympathy. Ghest must cut quite the sight with his messy, tangled hair, dripping clothes and trembling limbs. He was a bloody mess.  
  
“Oh, Ghest-“  
  
He cuts through whatever platitudes she was planning to spout and forces himself to repeat the question, “Please, Josephine. Tell me why?”  
  
She reaches out to take his hand, holding him steady as if he’s a skittish horse about to make a break for it. An apt description of him at the moment, that was for sure. “Because for all his lies, he never lied about his feelings for me. That isn’t a lie that can be sold easily, Ghest. Trust me on that, I’m Antivan.”  
  
Ghest swallows heavily, letting the words sink in. He’s not sure he can accept them though. How can he set aside Solas’ disappearance, the lies he told, and just trust that the man did truly love him? With all the other lies, it seems impossible to believe that to be true. “He visits me. I think.”  
  
The words slip out without his permission, the first admittance of the reason why sleeping can be so hard for him these days. The way Josephine’s eyes go wide and her grip tightens on Ghest’s hand gives him the strength to continue, “In my dreams. He’s done it before, and I think I’ve gotten good enough to tell the difference between my subconscious creations of him and his Fade self.”  
  
“Does he say anything to you?” Josephine asks softly, her tone so painfully gentle that it soothes Ghest’s raging emotions just hearing the gentle tone.  
  
“No. Not usually. He just looks sad. Sometimes he apologizes and sometimes I don’t realize it’s him until after I- after we-.”  
  
Ghest struggles to put into words the dreams he’s had. The number of times Ghest has jumped Solas and kissed him with the ease that only comes in dreams. The many times Ghest has told what he thought was supposed to be an imaginary Solas embarrassingly sappy and emotional things. The I love you’s disguised in words of Elvhen that really aren’t disguised at all considering Solas’ perfect understanding of the language.  
  
“He’s always even more apologetic after a slip up.” A frustrated sigh escapes Ghest as he slams his free hand on Josephine’s desk. Amazingly, Josephine doesn’t jump at the display of aggression, “Why is he doing this to me? I don’t understand what he gains from haunting my dreams?”  
  
“Perhaps,” Josephine starts kindly after a long moment of silence, “it is less about tormenting you and more about tormenting himself. It sounds like he wants to see you, but is afraid of getting close. Solas loves you, Ghest. His words may have been lies, but his actions scream volumes.”  
  
Ghest smiles weakly at that. Feeling a touch bitter, a touch brittle. He feels on shaky ground at the moment, treading cautiously over dangerous terrain while there’s no safe place to step. “I don’t know what to do, Josie.”  
  
“Do any of us ever know what to do?” Josephine muses sadly.  
  
There were volumes of understanding written in her eyes and Ghest could see the strains of her own struggles in them. The love spilling out from both of them like gushing wounds with nowhere to go but to twist outwards, infecting the atmosphere around them. They are sick with tainted memories and sharp-edged confessions made from poisoned tongues. Ghest wonders if they’ll ever be made whole again, or will he and Josephine constantly be stuck in this no man’s land. In love, but unable to be with the one they love so dearly because of one reason or another.  
  
Damned if he didn’t wish some days that he never met that bloody mage. Yet, he couldn’t stop loving Solas any more then he could cut his own heart out. Damn it all to the Beyond. His heart had been stolen months ago. All he wants now is for it to be returned to him. In any form he can get it.  
  
   
_Deliver my heart with the pieces and parts of me left.  
Every last day seemed to carry the weight of a lifetime.  
Watch from the ground,  
As the gold fluttered down from the sky.  
Inches away from you,  
Scared what I'll take from you, darling.  
I can live with your ghost,  
If you say that's the most I'll get.  
~ Send Me the Moon by Sara Bareilles_

Nieven sits on his sister’s balcony, dangling his legs off the edge as he leans against the railing. It’s been two weeks since Dorian left, promising to send letters and progress reports on his work in Tevinter. The decision weighs heavy on him and the regret curls in the back of his mind at the thought of his love being so many miles away.  
  
He should have gone with Dorian. Damn the man’s protest. Nieven wasn’t the Inquisitor in this world. His sister could run everything perfectly fine without Nieven. They have no need for the mark that still burns prominently on his left hand even after the Breach’s closure.  
  
Dorian had insisted though, stated that Nieven would hate it in Tevinter. That Nieven was needed at the Inquisition. That it would sink and collapse in on itself without Nieven there to keep Rin balanced and politically correct. Perhaps one of those was true; Tevinter was no place for an elf such as himself. But, Nieven could have suffered it for Dorian. He would have suffered it to stay by his lover’s side.  
  
This separation hurts. It tears at his insides and longing tastes bitter in his throat. He feels trapped, locked here in this fortress while his ma vhenan is off fighting an entire empire alone with only his words.  
  
“It’ll get easier.”  
  
Nieven tips his head to the side and glances over to the Spymaster- No, the new Divine walking over to him. “Shouldn’t you be off doing Divinely things?”  
  
Leliana laughs lightly before gracefully moving to take a seat beside Nieven. “I have a little time before I need to depart for Val Royeaux.” Her eyes grow sad for a moment. “I wanted to take a moment to talk with Lore before I left.”  
  
Nieven feels the pang of understanding tighten in his chest. “Lore’s leaving too, right?”  
  
“Yes, she has work to do. She has to rebuild the Order now.” A huff of bitter amusement escapes the old Spymaster, “Again. It feels like she just got done with fixing the Order and now she has to do it all over again because of Corypheus. At least now she has griffons to work with, so that should be new and exciting.”  
  
“I’m sorry.” Nieven says, having nothing else to say that is worthy of the situation. “Are you and her… Still seeing each other?”  
  
“You mean will we still be lovers even though I’m the Divine now?” Leliana smiles wryly, “We agreed that we weren’t going to be separated. Not forever. She holds my heart and I hold hers. Not even the Chantry can take that from us.”  
  
“But, the Divine-“  
  
“Isn’t supposed to be romantically attached.” Leliana finishes for him. She smiles, a surprisingly teasing sparkle flashes in her eyes, “Well, I’m the Divine now. And things are going to change with me in charge.”  
  
He’s not surprised to hear that. Leliana and Lore had been through so much together. They faced the Blight, an archdemon, and everything in between. It would take the Maker or the Creators themselves to split those two apart, and Nieven’s not even sure that would work. “Dorian is going to change things too.” She adds in, reading the worried thoughts off of Nieven’s face most likely. “One day, you’ll be able to join him. And he’ll welcome you. I know waiting for that moment is hard and the days will drag, but I promise you it will be worth it. In the end.”  
  
Nieven smiles faintly at Leliana’s reassurance. His worry loosens a little. Leliana has experience with this sort of situation and if she says the waiting will be worth it, then Nieven can wait.  
  
He’d wait forever and move mountains to return to Dorian’s side someday.  


   
_Hold my breath and I'll count to ten.  
I'm the paper and you're the pen.  
You fill me in and you are permanent.  
She is bright lights and cityscapes.  
And white lies and cavalcades.  
And she'll take all you ever have,  
But I'm gonna love you.  
You say maybe it'll last this time,  
But I'm gonna love you.  
You never have to ask,  
I'm gonna love you.  
'Til you start looking back,  
I'm gonna love you.  
~Bright Lights and Cityscapes by Sara Bareilles_

Dali was frustrated. In more ways than one. She stayed with the Inquisition to do something good for the world, to use her considerable talents and do right by others instead of crime. As the heir and only child of the house of Cadash, she was expected a certain level of duplicity. To be a criminal, to lie, and to steal.  
  
When she joined the Inquisition, all of that was erased for a time. She was just the talented dwarven archer. The woman they asked to tag along when things got dicey and they needed long-range support. She was the ally, the friend, and perhaps even family here in this place of new beginnings.  
  
But, even with everything good that the Inquisition has done for her. Now that the real threat is over, she feels torn. Dali could return to life with the Carta, make a name for herself. Or, she could stay here. With Varric, the man she’s in love with but doesn’t love her back. He’s so focused on his beloved Bianca that he can see nothing but her. It doesn’t matter that his beloved is married or that she chose family and Paragon-hood over his love. None of it seemed to matter to Varric who still so clearly loved Bianca.  
  
Dali just wish he’d look over and see her. See what she is willing to do for him, how far she would go to support him and protect him. But his head is shoved so far up his own ass that Dali is fairly certain that day will never come. So instead she sits in Skyhold’s tavern and sips her tankard a touch bitterly.  
  
“You seem down, lass.”  
  
Dali sets her tankard down a little harder than necessary to glare at the dwarf that takes a seat across from her. “Thogarn.” She sneers a little, “Don’t you have Orzammar to get back to? Or are you still hopelessly chasing Scout Harding?”  
  
The dwarf Grey Warden chuckles at that, “Ouch. And here I thought we were becoming friends.”  
  
“Not remotely.” Dali takes another chug of her ale before setting the tankard down again. “Did you get your brother to change his vote? Is Bianca a Paragon now?”  
  
Thogarn eyes Dali with a suspiciously sympathetic look that she does her very best to ignore. She doesn’t want sympathy from the dwarf. Dali just wants to know if that bitch got what she wanted. “I sent a letter to Bhelen. I imagine he’ll take my advice. He’s done that once or twice before and as a Paragon myself, it’s a ringing endorsement.”  
  
“Fantastic.” Dali grumbles bitterly.  
  
Thogarn motions for a barkeep to bring them over new ales and soon two new tankards are set down in front of them. Perks of being a Hero of Ferelden then, personal service. “You know, with Bianca as a Paragon now. Perhaps your Varric will finally let go hope.”  
  
Dali scoffs lightly at that. “Doubtful. He carries around a crossbow named after her. I’m never going to be on his radar.”  
  
“There is always hope.” Thogarn says kindly. “As long as you want there to be hope. I learned that traveling with the Heroes of Ferelden.”  
  
Dali chews on her lower lip as Thogarn gets to his feet and heads off. Probably off to go find Scout Harding and flirt with her. The man is obsessed with the charming dwarven scout.  
  
And… Maybe Thogarn is right. There is no sense giving up hope now. As long as she keeps herself available, remind Varric that she’s there for him. Then maybe one day he’ll open his eyes and see Dali has been there the whole time. In love with him this whole time.  
  
   
_What scares me the most?  
Is what if when he sees me, what if he doesn't like it?  
What if he runs the other way and I can't hide from it?  
If when he knows me, he's only disappointed?  
What if I give myself away, to only get it given back?  
I couldn't live with that.  
What if when he sees me, I like him and he knows it?  
What if he opens up a door, and I can't close it?  
What happens then?  
If when he holds me, my heart is set in motion.  
I'm not prepared for that.  
I'm scared of breaking open.  
But still I can't help from hoping, to find someone to talk to.  
Who likes the way I am.  
Someone who when he sees me,  
Wants to again.  
~ When He Sees Me by Sara Bareilles_

Gwaine has been staring at the box in Cullen’s draw for a while now. Panic clinging in his throat as he examines the contents in the tiny box for what feels like the hundredth time. Carefully, he puts the box away in the drawer and closes it. The panic is freezing his mind causing him to carefully backtrack and quickly flee from his lover’s office.  
He’s not sure where he is going, he just knows he needs to get away from what he just found. Gwaine finds himself in the undercroft of the fortress, wandering through the underground halls looking at the strange paintings and other things Rin has picked up along the way.  
  
He finds his sister sitting in an alcove deep in the maze of tunnels. Unsurprising considering its Adelind’s favorite hiding place away from prying eyes. And there are many, many prying eyes in this fortress they call home now.  
  
Gwaine moves to take a seat next to her on the comfortable cushions that Adelind has stashed down there for this very purpose. “You too, huh? Hiding from someone or yourself?”  
  
Adelind laughs weakly at the question. “A little of both.” Her cool gaze shifts to Gwaine and concern fills her blue eyes. “Are you alright? I’ve never seen you this frazzled.”  
  
He waves off Adelind’s concern. “Nothing. Just- I found something. It’s got me thinking that’s all.”  
  
That’s an understatement. What he just found has him more than thinking. It’s got Gwaine questioning everything and worrying himself into a nervous wreck. A ring! For Maker’s sake, why would Cullen have gotten a ring? There is no doubt in Gwaine’s mind exactly what that ring represents. Cullen had mentioned a few nights ago while they were in bed together that he needed to talk to Gwaine about something serious, but he had thought perhaps it had to do with soldiers or what the Inquisition planned to do now that their main goal has been dealt with. But… Marriage. That was huge.  
  
Gwaine’s not sure what to think about it. Oh, sure. He cares for Cullen. The two of them have been having fantastic sex for some time. He’d even, maybe- just maybe admit that Cullen is more than a little important to him. But, love? That’s not something Gwaine has ever considered.  
  
He’s hidden for so long, play acted at being the black sheep nobleman that he never once considered his own happiness. Gwaine thought one day he would have to cave to his family’s demands and join the Chantry or marry off to some well off noble woman. He couldn’t play the role of the rebellious son forever. Then the Inquisition happened and suddenly options were laid out before Gwaine and Adelind that the two of them never had before.  
  
In some ways Gwaine loves the freedom. The fact that he can make choices now instead of having a decision forced upon him is freeing in a beautiful and amazing way. But, his past also leaves him sorely lacking in the experience department when it comes to things like emotions and the actual, you know, decision making. Maker help him, he’s not even sure what love is supposed to feel like.  
  
The silence grows overbearing much too quickly and suddenly Gwaine is blurting out, “How do you know you’re in love?”  
  
Adelind looks surprised at the question and then she smiles faintly, almost sadly. “I don’t think anyone can truly describe it. Many, many poets and storytellers have tried. You just- you know when you are. It’s a feeling inside you, too heavy and too overwhelming to comprehend.”  
  
Well, that was certainly true. Sometimes being with Cullen felt like being near a Rift. The atmosphere would weigh down on Gwaine’s chest heavily making it hard to breathe when near the Commander. But it wasn’t a bad sort of heavy, it just was there reminding him how important it was being near Cullen. To see him smiling and happy.  
  
And damn it that sounded like love. Gwaine is in love. Has been in love this entire time and he hadn’t even realized it.  
  
Maker help him, he wasn’t sure what to do with that knowledge. But, at least he could think of that ring and remind himself that at least Cullen felt the same way. Now Gwaine just needs to decide exactly what he wants to do about it.  
  
   
_Heart, stop racing.  
Let's face it,  
Making mistakes like this will make worse what was already pretty bad.  
Mind, stop running.  
It's time we just let this thing go.  
It was a pretty good bad idea, wasn't it though?  
Let us say "so what?" and make worse what was already pretty bad.  
This secret is safe.  
No reason to throw it away when there's love to be had.  
Hold me tight as I tell myself that you might make sense,  
And make good what has been just so bad.  
Let's see this through.  
It's a pretty good bad idea.  
Me and you.  
~ Bad Idea by Sara Bareilles_

After the strange conversation with her brother down in the secret alcove of theirs, Adelind has made her way out and into the smaller tower where Samson has been relegated to ever since Rin ordered him into Cullen’s care.  
  
Regret burns the words in her throat as she slips into Samson’s room and closes the door behind her. This is a terrible idea- This has been a bad idea ever since Adelind started talking to Samson out of misplaced sympathy.  
  
This was a tale as old as time though. The mage coming again and again to the arms of her Templar lover. Except in this story she’s a free mage working for an organization bent on forcing the world into peace and Samson was the ex-Templar who just plain tried to break the world.  
  
There was nothing good here, nothing right. Samson was not a good man. He wasn’t necessarily a bad man either, but anyone who considers conquering all of Thedas a good idea certainly can’t be the kind of man you should fall in love with.  
  
Yet, that is what Adelind has done. He slipped past her barriers, nestled his way in her heart with his stories and his bitterness. All she wants to do is fix him. Make him better. Make him whole again.  
  
As Samson curls his hand in her hair and his other arm around her waist, devouring her lips in a kiss more hungry then passionate, Adelind can recognize there is no fixing this. This man is nothing but hunger and pain walking around in human skin. There is nothing left to redeem here, yet Adelind is too far gone to care.  
  
And isn’t that just so like love? It’s giving away your heart and realizing it won’t always be returned.  
  
So when he whispers in her ear how beautiful she is. How much he wants her. Adelind can only kiss back harder and peel her clothes off for him. Firmly ignoring all the things wrong with this as she allows him to lift her up and carry her to the bed.  
  
   
_In the morning it comes, heaven sent a hurricane.  
Not a trace of the sun, but I don't even run from rain.  
Beating out of my chest, my heart is holding on to you.  
You were the air in my breath filling up my love-soaked lungs.  
Such a beautiful mess intertwined and overrun,  
Nothing better than this, oh, and then the storm can come.  
You feel just like the sun,  
Just like the sun.  
~ The Light by Sara Bareilles_

Ari knew as soon as Corypheus was defeated that things would change. She just was surprised to find herself comfortable with this new change. Without a clan to go back to, Skyhold is her home now. These people, her few clan members and the cast of crazies that joined on to help Rin defeat Corypheus, are all that Ari has left in this world.  
And that isn’t so bad. She has the Iron Bull to drink with, her brother to talk to, Sera to play pranks with, and many, many people to spare with. She is never short reasons to head out and pick a fight somewhere. It’s brilliant and stable and wonderful.  
  
But, it’s not all perfect. Leliana is leaving them to be the Divine, giving them a new Spymaster in her place. Lore will make for Weissrupt not long after, needing to rebuild the order again now the threat has passed. Bryn went with Lore, wanting to reunite with her husband who had taken a message there months ago to inform the Grey Wardens of the fake call.  
  
A few of the Grey Wardens are staying to keep an eye on the Inquisition. Jaz Surana, ever curious and interested in what Rin’s next steps will be. Nico Amell also planned to stick around, though Ari figures that’s only because his cousins, the Champions of Kirkwall, are staying at the castle and of course Anders. The crisp, uptight Orlesian Warden seemed to also be planning to stick around. The events of the past few months seem to have rattled the confident Elven male’s faith in his order, not that Ari could blame him for being shaken. Warden Clarel made some pretty insane deals in the Wardens name, betraying every ideal that Elyon Andras held dear. And the two dwarven Heroes of Ferelden seem in no hurry to leave either; Mika delighted to be reunited with Dagna and Thogarn completely starry eyed over Rin’s favorite dwarven scout.  
  
Ghest is broken. Walking around like a ghost or an undead creature barely holding it together. Solas’ desertion hit him the hardest and Ari guesses it is more than just that affecting Ghest’s mind. She sometimes visits his room to find him muttering in his dreams, begging Solas to stay and it breaks Ari’s heart to hear her brother so torn up.  
  
Her brother is not the only one struggling with the loss of a love one. There is Josephine- pained at Rainier’s- Blackwall’s, as he insists on keeping that name- betrayal and lies. She’s been refusing to take the man back and Blackwall hasn’t been pushing very hard to win her back. He believes himself unworthy of Josephine and Ari so desperately just wants to smack the man upside the head. Status doesn’t matter, not in love, and certainly not here in this place of new beginning.  
  
Skyhold isn’t a place for titles. Not really. And certainly not in the Inner Circle. They are all equals with each other in the Inner Circle, and none of them care about who loves who as long as everyone is happy and consenting. But still, Blackwall refuses to do anything and not even Varric’s pointed nudging is doing anything.  
  
Though, Varric could use some nudging of his own considering he’s been missing Dali’s adoration for months. The dwarven rogue has been in love with Varric for so long and yet Varric is still too lovelorn over Bianca that he can’t see what is right beside him.  
  
It tires Ari, thinking of all her friends- her family- hurting and struggling with their emotions. She wants to help them. She wants to bring Dorian back for Nieven. She wants to shake Solas until he’ll just damn well admit he loves Ari’s brother. She wants Josephine and Blackwall to be together without the walls between them. She wants Gwaine to think more of himself. She wants Adelind to realize that Samson is not the man she should give her heart to, and for her to see that Barris is the one she should have been with all along. And Ari truly and desperately wants to soothe out all the cracks and holes in her little family, ridding them of the grief and pain that is eating at the people she cares the most about.  
  
But, there isn’t anything she can do. Those are all things they have to sort out for themselves. All Ari can do is keep going through the motions, offer the support she can, and go back to Cassandra’s room every night and sleep in the bed of the woman who loves her fiercely and absolutely.  
  
If only everyone else could have what she and Cassandra have built together, then everything would be right in the world.  
  
   
_Let the bough break, let it come down crashing.  
Let the sun fade out to a dark sky.  
I can't say I'd even notice it was absent,  
Cause I could live by the light in your eyes.  
I'll unfold before you.  
What I've strung together.  
The very first words,  
Of a lifelong love letter.  
~ I Choose You by Sara Bareilles _

Kata has never had a wealth of choices in her life. Born Qunari and a mage, there was only two options for her. Follow the Qun and have her mouth sown shut, or become Tal-Vashoth and be raised in a mercenary company staying away from the Circles.  
  
Not a whole lot of choice, but admittedly she definitely prefers the mercenary route. The Qun is more fucked up than the Southerner’s bullshit Circles and the Tevinter’s insanity, so Kata will take the few upsides where she can.  
  
But still. To have the wealth of choices that she has now that she’s joined the Inquisition… It’s new. Revolutionary. She wouldn’t give it up for the world. Not the freedom to do magic so freely, nor the ability to share a bed with a lover she truly cares for or the stability of an actual damn home. All of it meant the world to Kata, and she’d die before she’d give it up.  
  
Especially the lover part. Sera… She’s certainly a strange one. An elf that acts nothing like the Dalish that populate a good chunk of the inner circle. There was something so real about Sera though. More real than any of the others in the group, even if Sera barely ever makes any sense.  
  
She sometimes can be even more confusing than damn Cole, and the spirit turned mostly human is impossible to understand almost all the time. And he squirms into your head and reveals secrets that most likely would have been better buried. Yet still, Kata loves Sera. Craziness and all.  
  
To see her lover in the morning, the sunlight glinting off her skin and no rush to be anywhere other than in her company. That was perfection.  
  
Kata would follow Sera anywhere just to keep those lazy mornings and the delightfully crazy elf by her side. Always.  
  
   
_He loves with rhythm,  
And paints with flame.  
He comes in pieces with no name.  
I won't need answers, I'll just know,  
Cause I've read the sonnets about his soul.  
~ My Love by Sara Bareilles _

Light filters down through the open rafters of the tower, illuminating the room with an ethereal glow. Nestled in the comfortable hay spread out on the floor is Ether, a grayish blue griffon with warm golden eyes and Corix’s closest companion.  
  
Corix himself is sitting in the window looking out at the snow covered mountains spread out in all directions around Skyhold. It’s an amazing place and truthfully a perfect location to keep one of the last griffons in existence. Corix is not sure where the other twelve are, most likely his friend Valya has found partners for the rest of the griffon hatchlings. He knows from her last visit to Skyhold that Valya has begun developing the careful breeding arrangement needed if they are to have any hope of restoring the majestic griffon race to their former glory.  
  
“You’re sad.”  
  
Corix glances over his shoulder and smiles faintly at Cole. “Not really. More… Regretful.”  
  
Cole frowns softly- a tiny, troubled little gesture. “Thirteen- So much hope riding on thirteen lost hatchlings. You took their legacy away.” The spirit boy, now more human than spirit, cants his head to the side as his eyes flash with a hint of hurt. “You think coming here was a mistake.”  
  
“No.” Corix assures in a hurry. He reaches out and takes Cole hand, lacing his fingers through the spirit’s as he tugs the slender rogue closer. “I may have regrets, but I don’t think it was a mistake to come here. The Inquisition has done so much good, not only by defeating Corypheus but also by becoming a powerful force for change in Thedas. More importantly I would never have found a place where I belong, friends and family I can depend on, and I wouldn’t have met you if I had not come.”  
  
Cole brightens noticeably at Corix’s impassioned speech and a happy glint shines in the man’s eyes as he shifts to take a seat beside Corix on the ledge of the open window. It’s a narrow fit, but the two slender men are able to fit comfortably in the rather small space. Half tangled together with Corix leaning back into Cole at a strange angle. The height is dizzying, and with how crammed the two of them are it’s a rather precarious perch, but neither one of them are afraid of the possible fall. Corix trusts Cole won’t let him slip, knowing the man will always be there to support him.  
  
“I will. Always.” Cole answers in a musical tone, replying to Corix’s unspoken thoughts.  
  
Corix smiles warmly, twisting just enough so he can lean in and steal a tender kiss. He lets himself soak in everything about this moment. The softness of the affectionate gesture. The gentle touch of Cole’s hands curling into Corix’s hair as he presses just as faintly back into the sweet lover’s kiss. Ether’s comforting and reassuring presence just a couple feet away, always watching and always there to have Corix’s back. This moment. These people. They are the most amazing gift that Corix could have ever received. A gift he never expected to have in his life, but certainly a gift he wouldn’t ever wish to give up.  

 

_The issue I have now begun to see.  
I am the only lonely casualty.  
This is my darkest hour,  
A long road has lead me out here.  
But I only need turn around to face the light,  
And decide flight or fight.  
'Cause I have sent for a warrior.  
From on my knees, make me a Hercules.  
I was meant to be a warrior, please.  
~ Hercules by Sara Bareilles_

Rin had a lot on her shoulders since the beginning. Even before the Breach happened, she was the First of her clan meant to be one day the Keeper and not only responsible for their safety but also their history.  
  
So much has changed since then though. There is no more Clan Lavellan, only five lone souls. Really only four with how bitter Corix is towards the Lavellan clan for abandoning him so young in favor of a different Second. And truthfully, all of them have shifted a lot in their opinion of their Dalish’s believes. They’ve all learned new things about their history, built up knowledge and soaked in information that Rin truly wishes they had never learned, but can never forget. Her Dalish heritage is still something she clings to desperately unlike her other Lavellan clan mates, but it’s like ash burning at the back of her throat. It’s been tainted by too much knowledge.  
  
The voices of the Well sing in her mind, telling her things she wished she didn’t have to hear. But, not knowing would be even worse. Rin couldn’t have given this information up to a shemlen witch. Not even Morrigan who Rin admittedly respects. There must be something worthwhile in Morrigan if Cedric Cousland, a Hero of Ferelden, would not only marry the witch but also allow the woman to bear his child. And Kieran, he’s a good kid. Strong and kind. She imagines he’s a lot like his father in that sense.  
  
But even with all that evidence, Rin still could not allow Morrigan to take this burden. The history and sorrows of the Elvhen are for an elf to bear. And who else better is there to carry this weight then a Dalish elf, the First of her old clan, and the Inquisitor?  
  
Some days, those thoughts are enough to reassure Rin she made the right decisions. Other days, the dreams are too overwhelming. The grief and the press of history pounding at her skull is too much.  
  
She wishes those days that her biggest worries was a missing lover or a broken lover, worrying about whether a loved one is coming home or not, if marriage was a good idea or not. Any of that would be preferable to the weight of sorrow that weighs her down and the responsibility of the powerful Inquisition still under her control.  
  
But, it’s those good days that keep her going. The days she remembers she has her big brother back. The days Rin can go down and visit the tavern and see the Chargers happy and alive. To see the Iron Bull settling into his role as just a mercenary now. Seeing Cole become more human with his lover, Corix, by his side. To listen to Varric tease and bicker with Hawke and Isabela. Just having Hawke and Isabela in the castle was enough for Rin. The two an easy comfort whenever Rin needs to get her mind off all her responsibilities. To hush the ever present whispers of the lost muttering between her ears.  
  
It’s those moments, with the people she loves that remind her what she is fighting for.  
  
This is her family. And she will protect them with everything she has left to give.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed this first one-shot. I'll be posting a few more soon also set in this universe. If you liked it and want to read more please comment and tell me what you think. ^.^
> 
> Thank you, and I appreciate any and all support.
> 
> Update: I've edited this story to have one extra section. Plus, I spruced up the grammar and corrected a few mistakes I had made before. I also added content to a few sections in order to set up for the next fic I'm going to publish. It's going to be as close to a direct sequel as I'm ever going to get with this series.


End file.
